The embodiments herein relate generally to beauty products for exfoliation, and gloves and mitts for applying lotion to the skin.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention exfoliation and body cream application was inefficient. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.
Various exfoliating bath towels, exfoliating gloves, exfoliating sponges, and lotion application mitts are known in the art. Each of these items serves a different purpose for essentially the same purpose, which is to aid in cleansing the body.
The exfoliating bath towel is a loose piece of cloth that the user can use with exfoliating lotions and soaps to cleanse the body. A disadvantage of the bath towel is that it can slip out of the hand easily and it cannot maintain continuous exfoliating grit without repeatedly adding more exfoliating lotion.
The exfoliating bath glove is similar to a bath towel except that it provides full severable functionality of all of the fingers. With this format the fingers are able to grip solid exfoliating soap. This format also allows a user to fully exfoliate body contours. However, a disadvantage of the bath glove is that it does not provide continuous suds without the repeated handling of usage of exfoliating lotion.
The bath sponge is made out of elastic netting that is formed into a multi-layered, ruffled ball with a string attached. The ruffled layers of the ball allow for the capture of more soap bubbles and allows for continuous suds with less applications of exfoliating location or soap. A disadvantage of the bath sponge is that it cannot be maneuvered as well in delicate curvatures of the body.
The lotion application mitt is a mitt that a user uses to apply lotion onto the body. The lotion can be tanning lotion. With this format the mitt is able to prevent the lotion from getting onto the hands, thereby reducing the need to wash one's hands. A disadvantage of the lotion application mitt is that it applies lotion to the outer layer of a user's skin which is dead and falls off, and thus leaves a spotted, streaked, or uneven tan.
In view of the above mentioned disadvantages existing in the conventional exfoliating bath towel, exfoliating glove, exfoliating sponge, and lotion application mitt, the present invention provides an improved exfoliation mitt. The present invention provides for dry exfoliation giving a user the freedom and convenience of water-free exfoliation and lotion application. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the aforementioned, conventional products, and provides a product that can thoroughly exfoliate the user's skin with less amounts of exfoliating lotion and can apply lotion more evenly to the freshly exposed skin of the disclosed invention to solve this problem.